marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Yuri Zaikin
The Russki |species = Human |citizenship = (formerly) |gender = Male |affiliation = (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''The Patriot'' *''Hot Potato Soup'' (photo) |actor = Troy Caylak |status = In Custody}} Yuri Zaikin was a former KGB and SVR agent as well as HYDRA operative hired by the Watchdogs to kill S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Jeffrey Mace. Biography Early Days Working for HYDRA Born in the Soviet Union, Zaikin joined the KGB before joining the terrorist organization HYDRA. A well-known assassin, Zaikin took part at the Raid of the Fridge, where he was believed to be killed.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D: 4.10: The Patriot Attack on Jeffrey Mace Captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. Years later, the Watchdogs hired Zaikin to kill Director Jeffrey Mace in a public ceremony in Sunbury, Pennsylvania, providing with resources like a special kind of exploding bullets. Zaikin and his fellow ex-HYDRA members planned a failed assassination attempt on Mace, in order to kill him on his way to a safe house. Zaikin arrived at the ceremony and killed a S.H.I.E.L.D. sniper. Then, he targeted at the Director, but he failed due to Daisy Johnson. As he tried to escaped, Zaikin was caught by Johnson. Interrogated At S.H.I.E.L.D. base, Zaikin was interrogated by Daisy Johnson and Melinda May. Johnson asked him who was his supplier, but Zaikin refused to answer. She and May agreed that Zaikin was insignificant to the mission and this was probably why he failed. Zaikin, however, said that there were 13% chance of success in this part of the plan. Glenn Talbot then interrogate Zaikin, asking him how he knew Jeffrey Mace's Quinjet would crash. Zakikin explained that they had considered every scenario and all of them led to Mace's death. Talbot revealed that he was part of the Destruction of HYDRA, but Zaikin was not intimidated, comparing Talbot to glass which was shattered by a hammer. Later, Talbot brought Jemma Simmons to the room. Zaikin said so Talbot that he was weak, bringing a woman to scare him. Talbot said that the last HYDRA operative they captured had not taken Simmons seriously either. Simmons open the box and showed Zaikin the decapitated head of the operator. Only then Zaikin admitted he had been hired by the Watchdogs and reveled the location of Mace. Equipment *'Judas Bullet': A specialized explosive bullet made from Chitauri metal which was used in Zaikin's attempt to assassinate S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Jeffrey Mace. *'Fostech Origin-12': A shotgun that has been heavily modified to fire the specialized Judas Bullets. Zaikin used this weapon during his assassination attempt on Director Mace. Relationships Allies *Prime Minister Dimitri Olshenko *KGB - Former Employers *HYDRA - Former Employers *SVR - Former Employers *Watchdogs - Employers **Viktor Orlov **Leo Babikov † Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Jeffrey Mace † - Attempted Victim **Daisy Johnson - Interrogator **Melinda May † **Jemma Simmons - Interrogator *Glenn Talbot - Interrogator *Michelle Caldwell - Attempted Victim References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Grey Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:KGB Agents Category:HYDRA Operatives Category:SVR Agents Category:Watchdogs Members Category:Criminals Category:Villains